Fire and Ice
by Mac Callhoun
Summary: James Bond faces off against two men who he burnt, froze, and maimed.


Fire & Ice 

Chapter 1 

"You will talk, Mr. Bond; you will reveal what project alpha is immediately," said the black clad interrogator. In the center of the room, Agent 007 on Her Majesty's secret service had a metal band circling his head, with electric jolts going through it to persuade him to give up knowledge of the Alpha Project. Meanwhile, Vladimir Tolyosev sat in the corner, looking on, smirking. "It..may.....seem shocking," Bond said, "but you're...wrong." 

Suddenly, a blue flash lit the dim room. James leapt out of his chair just as the interrogator peppered it with bullets. A quick snap of his wrist and Bond broke the agent's neck. He clenched his fist and a taser cartridge hit Tolyosev's leg, the bluish electricity playing over him before he fell to the floor, unconscious. A flare of light caught Bond's eye and he spun around, just in time to see the interrogation chair on fire. 007 grabbed his attaché case from the corner and fled the room. 

He dispatched the guard ahead of him with his briefcase, pulled a micro-grapple from it, hooked onto the windowsill, and jumped, just as the entire building exploded. "Fiery temper," Bond muttered as he dusted his arm off and ran into the library across the street. 

In the flaming wreckage of his building, Vladimir Tolyosev vowed to seek out another person who Bond had maimed, and with him, kill that damned agent. 

CUE MUSIC VIDEO 

Chapter 2 M16 Headquarters, London 

"You certainly have a way of making enemies, James," M said. " Two men who you erm...encountered on your missions have personal vendettas against you, and worse, England. Your mission 007, is to terminate these men. Here is you briefing." 

"M," Bond queried," who are these two men?" 

"That's what the briefing folder is for! Vladimir Tolyosev and Boris Grieshenko, " she replied. 

As he passed Moneypenny on the way out, she told him,"James, wait. Q..I mean R.. said to stop by his laboratory on the way out." 

"Of course, Moneypenny," he answered as he hurried to the quartermaster department." 

FADE OUT 

FADE IN 

"First, your PPK. I have modified it to accept standard, as well as explosive Devastator bullets," R said. 

Bond looked it over, noticing it looked exactly the same. He whirled around and fired. The dummy he hit completely exploded. 

"BOND! That was out state of the art dummy for testing defense devices on. It has sensors that cost 3 million pounds!" 

"I can't seem to help these explosive outbursts" 

"I have refitted you watch with the magnet that you used in the Kananga mission, and improved the magnet. I can, theoretically, deflect a bullet, but all the dummies that have been tested with this would have died, had they been human, so don't count on it to save you." 

"Last, but not in the least least, your new vehicle. A BMW Z-10. with-what ?" 

"There is no Bmw-Z10 R." 

"Oh, grow up. Just because the public hasn't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist," the new quartermaster replied as he pressed a button on the panel beside him. 

A silver coat of paint covered the entire car, the Windows were mirrored, the head lights stretched back, and the windshield at a 20 degree angle, as is it was being blow back by the speed of the car. 

"It has titanium armor plating, titanium coated one way mirrors over the windows, a pair of sidewinder missiles below it, 6 rockets that extend from below the head lights, boat convertibility, and of course, A high power machine gun where the windshield squirters should be. Don't blow it up, James." 

FADE OUT FADE IN 

The BMW was racing along the road at 3 times the speed limit, when out of nowhere a limousine pulled in front of him.. He jammed on the brakes, pulled out his PPK and rolled out of the car. A 7-foot tall gargantuan stepped out of the tall limo and said, "This time, Mr.Bond, you are going to be the one who's shocked," Vladimir Tolyosev said. 

Bond fired a devastator bullet at Tolyosev. It hit his chest and exploded, yet he still was standing. When the smoke cleared, bond saw that his enemy's shirt had been destroyed. However, he saw under the black stains glints of metal and realized how Vladimir Tolyosev, cyber, was still alive. 

Vladimir grabbed James' neck and lifted him in the air, then threw him. There was a crack when Bond hit his car. Tolyosev raised his chin and laughed at the agent's pitiful inability to defeat him. 

Suddenly, Bond pressed a button on his watch and Vladimir came rocketing at him. Bond removed the watch and threw it over the side of the road into the river at the bottom of a steep embankment. Tolyosev follow it, plunging into the water. 

"Magnetic personality," Bond muttered as he prepared to go back to his car. He felt a gun against his neck and froze as he heard a voice from the past, " Now, I truly am invincible." 


End file.
